Poison Chains
by AiAoiTori
Summary: He thought being the brutes slave would be a fun game at first but some where along the line he lost sight of why he started the game in the first place and ended up drowning in the desire that controlled his very being.
1. Chapter 1

You're made of my rib, oh baby,  
You're made of my sin  
And I can't tell where your lust ends  
And where your love begins

~VAST

He knelt upon the bed back strait as a string strung upon a bow with crimson eyes half lidded as he gazed through his long dark eyelashes to the bleach blond male kneeling at the foot of the bed. His rosy lips parted slightly in a seductive manner as the black and red floral print kimono he wore slid further down upon his slender shoulders exposing the soft ivory skin of his chest beneath. The man extended a light honey toned hand reaching out to caress the smooth cool skin of the younger mans chest sliding up to grasp the black haired mans throat.

"M-master" He moaned letting his head fall back exposing more of the creamy white flesh of his throat.

The mans golden irises flickered with amusement as he chuckled darkly at the submissive display before capturing the strawberry tinted lips of the black haired male as he pushed him down onto his back so that he hovered above him. Pulling back he let his golden hues examine the frail form beneath him letting an almost animalistic grin spread across his face.

**AN: Yay! teaser hee hee hope this draws you in to my story like it does for the movies lol ~^.^~**


	2. Chapter 2

Sucker love, a box I choose.

No other box I choose to use.

Another love I would abuse,

No circumstances could excuse.

~PLACEBO

* * *

**_2 MONTHS EARLIER_**

Izaya sat at his desk swiveling his chair absentmindedly as he stared blankly at the computer screen in front of him. Letting out a disappointed sigh, he pushed away from the desk standing as he did so. Boring that was the thought that crossed his mind as he made, his way to the front door extremely boring.

"Maybe Shizu-chan can entertain me" he voiced aloud with a smirk as he slipped on his black fur rimed coat and exited his Shinjuku loft.

A few hours later as he roamed the busy streets of Ikebukuro, Izaya spotted the bleach blond head of the man he was looking for. A wide grin spread across his features as he made his way towards the protozoan.

"Shiiizuuuu-chaaaan!" the raven called waving at the man as he approached him a smirk turning up the corners of his lips.

The man snapped his head to the spot where the voice had come from. Laying his golden irises upon the informant broker as a scowl marred his features.

"Iiiiizaaayaaaaa!" The blond raged picking up the nearest object (which happened to be a trash can) and threw it at the flea.

The raven easily dodged the object as he pulled out his flick blade from the pocket of his coat. This was going to be fun, he thought stepping forward quickly striking out with his flick blade. His smirk widening as he heard the sound of cloth ripping and felt the slight tug of resistance as the blade sliced through both the body guards' honeyed skin and clothes.

"You're too slow Shizu-chan" the informant cooed into the brutes' ear before quickly dodging the next object being hurled at him.

After a few more objects were ripped from the ground and thrown full force at him, Izaya started running looking behind him as he did so to make sure that the brute was following him. He was of course this was how it always worked. He ran and Shizuo chased him till one lost sight of the other. But something just wasn't right this time, he wanted something more exciting than this but what exactly would be more exciting than toying with death. The raven pondered as a stop sign whizzed past his head grazing his cheek leaving behind a shallow cut that slowly began to bleed crimson onto his ivory skin. Izaya narrowed his crimson eyes in thought. Just as he turned into a nearby ally, the thought struck him. What's better than toying with death loving an unpredictable monster, he thought with a giggle.

"Hey Shizu-chan?" the raven called as he suddenly stopped and turned on his heel to face the fuming monster behind him.

"WHAT!" the blond growled out through clenched teeth.

"I have a proposition for you." the raven informed the body guard with a playful grin.

Standing strait and dropping the stop sign he was holding. Shizuo tilted his head questioningly at the informant.

"And what exactly is this proposition of yours flea?" Shizuo sighed scratching the back of his head.

"Hee hee don't worry Shizuo you'll quite enjoy it I'm sure." the raven giggled walking up to the towering blond monster. A wide grin spread across the ravens face.

"If you let me play one little game with you, I'll be your slave for as long as you like Shizu-chan."

Shizuos eyes widened not expecting such words to leave the ravens mouth in a million years. Something was definitely not right about this and what exactly did he mean by slave.

"Well?" the impatient raven urged poking Shizuo in the chest with his ringed pointer finger.

"First I want to know what the rules of the game are."

"OH that's simple Shizzy you just have to behave yourself for a whole week."

Shizuo's right eye began to twitch at that. _Damn cocky flea_ he thought gritting his teeth and doing his best not to just kill the flea right then and there especially when an even greater reward awaited him after this little game was over.

"And by behave myself you mean?"

"Controlling yourself from attacking me of course." Izaya replied leaning up on his tiptoes poking Shizuo's chest with his ringed pointer finger as that all too familiar smirk played across his lips.

"Fine." Shizuo said pushing the flea away hard enough that the raven landed on his butt with a wince.

"Yay! Game starts tomorrow Shizu-Chan!" the informant called waving as he watched the retreating back of the protozoan stalk out of the ally way. This was going to be fun, Izaya thought as he stood brushing himself off.

He couldn't wait to see if the stupid protozoan would actually keep his word and not fly off the handle the moment he saw him. But of course that was only the ruse, he used to get the monster to play his real game. Like the previews before a feature film or the teaser before a story begins. As these thoughts ran through the informants mind, he began to laugh manically earning strange looks from his lovely humans as he passed them on the street.

* * *

**AN: I have decided to combine these two chapters into one since they go together so well. Also it bugs me to have them split apart so the new chapter is now chapter 3 instead of 4.**


	3. Chapter 3

You're made of my rib, oh baby

You're made of my sin

And I can't tell where your lust ends

And where your love begins

~VAST

Izaya awoke with a wide grin plastered on his face, for today was the start of the prologue to his most anticipated game. With excitement, he stretched out his arms and rotated his shoulders releasing a few pops and cracks before sliding off the bed with a contented sigh as his sore muscles relaxed. Yawning he made his way towards the bathroom for a much needed shower. As he slipped off his black t-shirt and red boxers, he adjusted the temperature of the water and climbed in letting all his sleepy soreness drain away with the hot steaming spray. Once finished and thoroughly cleaned, he climbed out and wrapped a white fluffy towel around his waist before leaving the bathroom.

Walking back into his bedroom, Izaya pulled his favored black skinny jeans along with his usual black T-shirt on over his usual under garments before leaving his room. As he made his way into the kitchen/living room/office area of his condo, he took a moment to look at his computer so he could check his email along with a few other important things before leaving for the door. On his way out, he grabbed his trade mark black coat with the white fur trimming and slipped his feet into his usual black leather shoes. As he stepped out into the bustling Shinjuku streets, he smiled and skipped along as he quickly made his way to the train station. When he arrived, he boarded the train heading for Ikebukuro.

One thing Izaya always hated about riding the train was the tight space and bumping sweaty bodies coated in the choking stench of mingled colognes and perfumes that more often than not caused his eyes to sting and water leaving him yearning for some fresh air. Just as he finished this thought, he felt a hand grope his ass reminding him of another reason why he hated riding this god forsaken train. Because like always, some old perv like this one had to grab his ass oh how he wished, he could just cut off that disgusting appendage, but alas the aforementioned appendage was now making its way towards his crotch. Now he could only wish that his very male parts would deter the old perv but to the ravens chagrin the hand merely halted in its movements for a second before continuing its previous actions. At the end of his fuse with "Mr. Tenticals", Izaya pulled out his flick blade and spun on the offender letting the sharp edge of his blade press lightly against the maggots' jugular vein.

"Either you remove your filthy hands, or I'll make you regret ever having them" Izaya warned against the man's ear as he pressed the blade hard enough against the man's flesh to cause a single drop of blood to slip free.

Once Izaya had removed his blade from the now frightened mans' throat, the old perv promptly slipped away into the crowd. With a sigh, Izaya turned around to face out the glass panes embedded in the train's sliding doors.

A little while later and what felt like hours but was actually just one later the sound of a ding was heard along with the conductor's voice crackling out of the speakers as the current stop was announced.

"Ding … Ikebukuro Station … ding ….. Ikebukuro Station …. ding."

With a sigh, Izaya stepped through the now open sliding doors onto the platform. He felt relief, even though the train station was crowded, it at least wasn't as cramped as the train. Walking up the stairs to the main streets of Ikebukuro, Izaya headed straight for Russia sushi his favorite place to eat mainly because they had the best fatty tuna around. Also the protozoan usually ate there as well with his boss Tom Tanaka, and how exactly was he to play the prelude to his game if one of the key players wasn't around?

Upon reaching his destination, Izaya looked around the entrance for the brute but didn't see him anywhere. So he decided to get some lunch and see if the protozoan was inside while he was at it. Pushing the glass door open Izaya walked into the sushi shop and walked up to the counter to ordered some Toro (fatty tuna) and found a good place to sit where he could observe his surroundings. Just as he started looking around for Shizuo, Simon came by with his order.

"You don't usually stay to eat Izaya." Simon said as he placed the Toro on the table.

"Well today is a special occasion." Izaya replied with his signature smirk.

Just then Shizuo walked in after his boss Tom Tanaka. As he looked around, he caught the eye of one Izaya Orihara sitting at a table not far from the entrance where he stood. Clenching his fists he resisted the urge to throw something at the meddlesome flea or simply to punch that damn smirk right off of his disgusting face. But he had a game to win and damn it all he was going to win it. As that thought crossed his mind, he noticed that the louse was calling him over. With a grunt he decided that he would have to except that the flea was going to do everything possible to make him loose this game. With that last thought, he walked over and sat across from Izaya with a scowl plainly plastered on his face as Tom took the seat on the left side of him.

"What do you want?" he managed to only grumble out even though he was barely able to keep himself from yelling at the raven haired man before him.

"I thought that since we're getting along so well as of late that we should at least eat lunch together right Shizu-chan" Izaya said faking innocence as he smiled a sickeningly sweet smile at both Shizuo and Tom.

With a frustrated sigh and a curious glance from Tom, Shizuo ordered for both of them and returned to look back at the smirking informant.

"You know what would be a grand idea Shizu-chan!" Izaya exclaimed clapping his hands together as a wide grin turned up the corners of his mouth.

"What?" the body guard asked with a glare.

"We should eat lunch together every day this week" the raven haired informant said with a knowing smile.

Shizuos eyes widened as he realized just what Izaya was trying to do and with a curt nod he agreed to the ravens' request.

The week seemed to pass by rather quickly after that, and after about three days of eating lunch with Izaya. Shizuo began to notice things he never had the chance to before. Now don't get me wrong he still hated the flea with a burning passion unlike any other, but now he kind of "liked" him to. Though he would never admit it in a million years, he did find the flea to be quite good looking with the stark contrast of his raven black hair and crimson red eyes against his pearl white skin, and how those pale strawberry pink lips always seemed to capture his attention in mid conversation. Causing him to get these strange ideas of what those lips could do that would be much more productive than what they were currently occupied with.

Then his eyes would begin to travel further down past the curve of his jaw bone to the point of his chin. Till they landed at the creamy white skin of the fleas' throat and the dip of the skin before his slender collar bone causing him to start imagining what it would feel like to touch the louse, to kiss him, bite him, and hear his wanton moans as he wreathed beneath him. But of course it wasn't long before the crimson eyed informant would interrupt his day dreaming and bring his once simmering anger back up to a roaring boil. Sure the face was nice even dare he say handsome, but the moment the raven haired man opened his mouth all thought of him being a handsome likable man went right out the window in a flash.

As the week came to a close, Shizuo wondered what exactly he was going to do with Izaya now that his old plans were ruined by these strange and confusing thoughts. That now echoed through his mind every waking moment since he first realized how attractive the informant could be when he wasn't running that god damn mouth of his.

Now Shizuo had long since gotten past his I'm not gay stage back in high school, but he never really did find someone. He could crave or want like he suddenly did now. With the man, he hated the most. But every once in a while, he would have a short fling though none of his relationships lasted long enough for anyone to really notice or even care not that he was hiding the fact he was gay, just not shouting it at the top of his lungs like so many others seemed to like to do. He was secure in his sexuality and wasn't one to pretend just for the sake of others either. But he definitely wasn't going to come right out and confess to the flea. Especially since he still hated the louses guts and wasn't sure if it was really love or just lust at this point, but he was going to make sure the flea paid for what he has done.

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to up load this. I've been busy with college and other fandoms that have decided to take over my creative side. I hope you like this chapter and of course R&R also constructive criticism is greatly appreciated since I know my writing isn't perfect. Thank you! ~^.^~**


	4. Chapter 4

Sucker love, a box I choose.

No other box I choose to use.

Another love I would abuse,

No circumstances could excuse.

~Placebo

* * *

The beginning of the next week began with both men's stomachs feeling like thousands of butterflies were swarming around inside them. They had set up a time today, Monday. To meet as the start of Izayas' slavery under Shizuo was to begin.

Izaya never thought that a game could ever make him feel so excited yet anxious at the same time, but then again he never put the reins in someone else's hands before. Without already knowing the outcome of course, now he had done exactly that, and it thrilled him even more not knowing what was going to happen next.

Shizuo on the other hand was trying to come to terms with what exactly he was planning to do. Since they had planned to meet in one of the night clubs that practically over took the streets of the Roppongi district, he knew that Izaya had at least planned for something that required such a place. Now he was left to wonder about whether or not to go through with his plan. He wanted to surprise the flea wanted to shake him up make him loose that kingly facade and show the true him that lay beneath his harlequins' mask.

It wasn't too long before both men were forced to stop their thinking and head for club GasPanic. It was already 10-o-clock and they were set to meet at 12 so they quickly got ready and headed out their doors in their best party garb.

Izaya was the first to leave not being one to show up late. He always left early for any appointment or date not that he went on many dates' seeing as people weren't very fond of him as it is especially if they know about his reputation. Take that along with the fact that Izaya is A-sexual or so he thinks himself to be, mainly because he hasn't ever really gotten any sort of sexual cravings for another human being male or female, and you get a recipe for a 25 year old virgin. But over the last week, he found himself feeling strange, different from usual. He never thought that just one human being. Wait no, he never thought that the monster of all people could ever take over his train of thought so thoroughly. No matter what he was thinking about or doing somehow it always led back to that stupid protozoan. This irked Izaya a bit seeing as he was supposed to always be in control of everything including himself, but somehow that damn Neanderthal always managed to fuck it all up, which is the main reason for Izayas' hatred of the man. With a sigh Izaya pushed all his nagging thoughts to the back of his mind and just focused on keeping up his perfect mask as he made his way to club GasPanic.

Shizuo left quite a bit later around 11-o-clock. As he waited, he probably went through at least a pack of cigarettes in the last 4 hours, mainly because he kept breaking them between his fingers every time the image of Izaya half-naked beneath him popped into his head, sure he liked the image but he would have preferred it to be someone other than the louse. He was now forcing himself out the door at the last minute, which meant he would most likely show up late, but that was the least of his worries.

*~Mean while~*

Izaya stood against the bar as he waited for Shizuo to show up. Holding his fourth drink in his hand, he swirled the contents absentmindedly before chugging it down and placing it on the coaster next to him. It had been over an hour since Izaya had gotten there which meant Shizuo was already running a good 30 minutes late. Izaya thought about just leaving as he looked up at the door to see if the damn brute was there yet and was surprised by what he saw.

A very tall bleach blond man was standing in the doorway wearing a tight fitting open necked light blue dress shirt that exposed a very well-muscled honey toned chest and a pair of tight fitting black jeans that perfectly showed of the man's well-formed ass and accessorized with a black studded belt. The man's honey yellow eyes flickered across the dance floor before landing on the informant with a look of recognition. The very sexy giant then began to make his way towards Izaya weaving through the crowd of dancing bodies stopping just as he reached the raven.

Taking a moment to look him over, Shizuo noticed how the thin fabric of Izayas' t-shirt clung to the very subtle muscles of the smaller man's chest. Before letting his eyes drift further down to the tight dark gray skinny jeans that perfectly show cased the fleas' round firm ass and long thin legs.

"Sorry to make you wait so long." Shizuo said as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"it's alright … Master" Izaya said reluctantly.

"Ma Master?" Shizuo stuttered surprised by the raven's forwardness.

"Yes Master, I am your slave starting today after all?"

With a grunt and nod of recognition Shizuo ordered himself a drink and grabbed a hold of the louses wrist pulling him to a more secluded part of the club.

"What do you want Master" Izaya questioned warily.

"I want …. You." Shizuo replied stopping halfway.

Izaya's eyes narrowed questioningly at the brutes half answer.

"You want me?" Izaya said with a smirk.

"No, just shut up!" Shizuo replied with a growl.

"Then what do you want?"

Gulping down his drink Shizuo let out a sigh and took a step towards the informant pulling him into a bruising kiss. Izaya's fists beat deftly against the brute's chest in a failed attempt to get free. Shizuo slid his hands up under the raven's shirt as his tongue pressed against the informants rosy lips asking for entrance. When it wasn't granted he pinched and twisted the raven's nipples causing him to gasp in pain allowing Shizuos tongue to enter and explore this newly opened part of the slender raven. Izaya almost bit down on the blonds tongue but another twist of his nipples stopped that plan dead in its tracks. Giving in with a pained whimper Izaya let his body relax. He knew that there was no way out of this especially since the damn protozoan had set his mind to it.

* * *

**AN: Since I was gone for so long. I decided to give you two updates in two days hope you like. R&R. ~^.^~**

**AN2: sorry I rewrote this because it was too OC. I feel much better about it now and might re-do the chapter before this one as well. I am re-doing the next chapter as well**


	5. Chapter 5

The moon gives me permission

And I enter through her eyes

She's losing her virginity

And all her will to compromise

~VAST

* * *

Things escalated pretty quickly from there. The brute had left angry red marks across the expanse of creamy white skin from below the informant's ear to his collar bone ending at his newly exposed shoulder in a matter of seconds. Shizuo had then began to lick and nip at Izaya's throat and collar bone as he massaged or more like groped roughly at the raven's ass causing the flea to mewl out in pleasure and pain.

Head foggy and clouded with lust, Izaya had begun to wonder why Shizuo was doing this. He gave no signs of wanting to all last week. In fact there had been no significant change in the brute's behavior at all. Then suddenly, he's all over him like a bitch in heat a very big very strong bitch in heat no less. He wasn't really complaining, or anything I mean, he was feeling pretty hot under the collar himself. Which only began strangely last week, but he wasn't aware that the brute was feeling the same thing. He expected the brute to make him do some degrading act not have sex with him, even though if word got out that he had had sex with the bleach blond Neanderthal then he would definitely feel embarrassed to say the least. Wait did the brute even know that he was a virgin? If he didn't then Izaya was in for some serious hurt. Especially if that damn Neanderthal didn't know what he was doing.

Of course, Izaya had researched the brute quite thoroughly and knew that the brute was gay still is obviously since he was already trying to get into the raven's pants, but the protozoan had had so few relationships that the informant had to doubt his sexual knowledge and capabilities. Not that Izaya was one to talk seeing as he never had any encounters of the sexual nature himself, not even masturbation.

Izaya's train of thought was quite suddenly derailed when Shizuo slid his hand beneath the back of the informant's pants. Letting his fingers slid along the crease between his cheeks before nudging his middle finger against the flea's tight pink hole.

"No!" Izaya cried out in surprise pushing against Shizuo's chest.

"Scared Izaya?" Shizuo said with an amused tone.

"N-no! You fucking idiot!" Izaya yelled at the body guard eyes narrowed in anger.

"Heh, you will be soon enough" the brute teased with a wink.

"Monster." The raven mumbled looking at the ground stubbornly.

"Heh I never thought I'd see you like this flea." Shizuo said letting a wide grin spread across his face as he pulled Izaya's groin closer to his own.

"Damn you! Stop this Shizuo!" Izaya yelled twisting and turning in the brutes hold.

"And you're actually calling me by my name to." An amused Shizuo said as he looked over the flushed and disheveled raven haired man before him.

Izaya stopped his struggling and just stood there glaring at the brute with pouty lips in defiance. Shizuo chuckled and with one fluid motion he grabbed the small tube of lube from his pocket and twisted Izaya around pining the raven's hands above his head with one of his own. So that the raven's ass was facing him as it stuck out from the curve of the informant's body. Sliding down the flea's pants and boxers to his ankles and unbuttoning his own, he generously lubricated his fingers, after opening the bottle with his mouth, and began to nudge his middle finger past the tight ring of muscle at Izaya's entrance. With a surprised squeak from the raven, the first finger slid in, and the brute began to wiggle it around as he worked a second finger in. within a couple more wiggles and nudges, the other finger made its way in as well causing the informant to whimper in pain as he bit his bottom lip and leaned into the wall sticking his ass out more in response.

Izaya pressed his head against the wall as he panted trying to keep his mind from focusing on the excruciating pain in his rear. He quickly squeezed his eyes shut as a third finger slid in, and Shizuo began to scissor his fingers as he stretch the flea's entrance. A little while later, Shizuo shifted, and Izaya felt the fingers being replaced with something much longer and thicker.

Turning the raven's head to face him Shizuo pressed his lips against the louses as he slammed himself fully into Izaya causing the raven to utter a muffled scream into the forced kiss. As Shizuo just held himself there enjoying the heat and pleasure that filled him, the flea's rectal muscles twitch around him. Tears openly stream down the smaller man's flushed cheeks.

"It …. it hurts …. Take … take it out." Izaya sobbed against the wall as the brute began to thrust into him.

"Stop …. Please." He begged letting his nails scrapped against the wall.

Shizuo shifted as he continued to thrust deeper and deeper into the informant. Just as the pain was getting to be too much for Izaya, the brute hit the sensitive bundle of nerves known as Izaya's prostate eliciting a guttural groan almost moan from the surprised informant. He was almost able to stand the brute jack hammering him into the wall and even occasionally let out little mewls of pleasure as his mind clouded over.

"Nnnnnn stop." Izaya mumbled into the wall still wanting the pain to go away or at least stop being reinvigorated with every forceful thrust that only helped to further keep his mind from fully clouding over.

It wasn't long after that he gave in and was surprisingly able to cum. With a loud moan as his walls tightened and then quickly loosened messaging Shizuos cock causing the brute to cum as well. Panting they both rode out their orgasms. Izaya felt the warm sticky sensation of Shizuos cum running down his inner thigh, and sighed wondering how he was going to clean that out of his jeans later.

Another few minutes passed before they drew apart. Izaya collapsing to his knees wincing as his back side ached in protest, and Shizuo leaned forward to rest his head against the wall putting himself back into his pants. The informant managed, after a little while, to re-cloth himself and turn around so that his back was against the wall wincing, and letting out a few pained groans as he did so.

Looking down at the flea, Shizuo straightened up and fixed his clothes. Izaya looked back up at him blushing slightly. As he did so something inside of him told him that a part of Shizuo hated what he had just done but the other part had finally been satisfied kind of just like himself. Only he was sure the parts that had been satisfied were entirely different for the both of them. He felt more violated then regretful, but he had started this game, and though it had taken a very unexpected turn, it was still his game, and he was going to enjoy it. Besides they say it gets better after the first time. While all Shizuo was thinking about doing was getting the hell out of there right this minute.

"Ummmm… bye." Shizuo said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Shizuo then quickly turned on his heel and rushed out of the club leaving a very confused and stunned informant behind.

As he ran a jumbled mess of thoughts floated through his head, why did I just do that? Will the flea tell anyone? Was the flea planning this all along? Wait no he couldn't have been especially with that look of confusion on his face. But then again he could have been putting up and act the whole time. Damn it!

Shizuo slammed the door to his apartment closed. He tore off his clothes on his way to the bathroom and jumped in the shower hoping that the warm water might help him clear his head. But all it did was make it worse as the images of Izaya panting and moaning against the wall as he fucked him floated to the surface of his thoughts.

"Fuck." Shizuo growled as he quickly turned off the hot water letting the icy cold spray shock him back into reality.

*~A little while later~*

Turning off the shower, Shizuo got out. Wrapping a towel around his waist he left the bathroom behind as he grabbed another towel to dry his hair. The body guard made his way to his bed where he quickly discarded the towels on the floor and climbed into bed. Even with a million nagging questions in his mind, Shizuo fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**AN: Hi! chapter 5 (though I technically would like to call it chapter 4 since chapter one isn't really a chapter) is up, and it's got a lemon. I hope you like it! since it took me forever to type and all. oh and I will probably be re-writing chapter 4 because I have realized I've rushed the story along... again. anyways thank you all so much for reading and please R&R because it gives all the chibby Izayas toro! and I know you couldn't possibly want to deny him that now would you? ~^.^~**


	6. Chapter 6

Sucker love is known to swing.

Prone to cling and waste these things.

Pucker up for heaven's sake.

There's never been so much at stake.

~PLACEBO

* * *

*~The next day~*

Izaya awoke feeling groggy. His whole body throbbing like his heart beat could be felt throughout every inch of it and just the slightest movement of his limbs caused him to wince and recoil in pain. It took a while before he finally decided it was time to get out of bed and forced himself to sit up. At the sharp pain that ran straight up his spine from his tail bone he let a whimper like groan to escape his slightly parted lips. It wasn't long before the memories of last night's activities came back into his throbbing head a little more vividly than he would have liked, and he let his head fall into his hands in dismay.

"Why did he do it?" Izaya wondered aloud with a sigh.

Peeking through his fingers at his bedside table he grimaced at the angry crimson red numbers on his alarm clock that red out 1:00pm. For you see Izaya always woke up at 8:00am on the dot naturally every morning, so he never felt the need to set his extremely under used alarm clock. This morning however, for once he wished he had. Starting late just wasn't his thing. With a curse under his breath, Izaya sighed forcing himself out of bed, and into the shower.

When Izaya limped into his "office" he got a very curious glance from Namie before the woman shook her head and turned back to the book she was reading. Ignoring her as usual Izaya sat down gingerly in his computer chair to begin the day's work.

*~Shizuo time~*

Shizuo on the other hand had woken up feeling refreshed and better than he had in quite a while. A wide grin plastered its self across his face as he stretched. Looking over at the clock on his dresser his grin turned into a surprised stare as he processed the time 9:00. He had woken up earlier than his usual noon for the first time in about a year. The last time being when Izaya had decided to pay him a house call far too early in the morning since that day the flea has never dared to wake up the sleeping giant again. The body guard climbed out of bed and into the shower, but sadly his bright mood didn't last long. As he was tying his red bow tie in the bathroom mirror the memories of last night crept their way back into the forefront of his mind foggy as they were.

"Fuck!" he yelled punching his fist through his bathroom mirror.

Shards of glass shattered into the bathroom sink, along the counter, and into the flesh of Shizuos right hand. A few sliced into the flesh instead of stabbing into it like some of the others. Cursing Shizuo ran his bloody hand under the tap letting the water wash out the tiny loose pieces before grabbing a pair of tweezers out of his first aid kit and plucking the remaining shards out. Once done he bandaged his hand as best he could and made sure no blood had gotten on his clothes before leaving the bathroom. He'd have to clean the mess up later but for now he had a plan to carry out.

Since today is his day off Shizuo decided that he would mess with the flea and not let what happened last night get in the way of his plans to humiliate Izaya even if what happened last night was kind of part of his plan that just didn't go well like he had originally planned. He walked over to his closet where he kept the object that he was going to use to humiliate Izaya with next and pulled the large white box off of the top shelf in his closet before he left for Izayas flat.

*~Izaya~*

A knock came from Izayas' front door shortly after Namie had left to get his lunch. Standing Izaya went to answer the door. Opening it Izaya was surprised to see Shizuo standing on the other side. He thought that since the brute had ran away last night that he wouldn't be seeing him for a while.

"Hey there flea I got a present for you." Shizuo said with an all too pleased grin.

"A present?" Izaya said narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Yep, here go put it on." the blond said holding out the large white box.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're smiling."

"Come on."

"No."

"What type of outfit is it any ways?" Izaya asked crossing his arms.

"One I'm sure will look good on you." Shizuo said getting impatient.

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think Shizuos' present is? Also, sorry it took so long and that it's such a short chapter, but I got side tracked and school work piled up almost overnight. I promise that the next chapter will be much better and longer. I know it's not very good even I'm disappointed in this thing *sigh***


	7. Chapter 7

If you knew how much I love you

You would run away

But when I treat you bad

It always makes you want to stay

~VAST

* * *

Izaya stood in the doorway of his flat eyes wide with a slight grimace on his face.

"I am not wearing it." he said sternly as he turned and walked into his flat.

"You already agreed to be my slave, and slaves do what their masters tell them now put it on." Shizuo said gruffly as he grabbed Izayas' arm and turned him around to face him.

He could see fire in Izayas eyes but also the defeat on his face.

"Fine." was all the informant said before taking the large white box from Shizuo and closing the door to his bedroom behind him.

*~Thirty minutes later~*

"What the hell is taking you so long!?" Shizuo yelled from the couch in the main room of Izayas' flat where he was sitting.

"Fine! I'm coming out now!" Izaya called back with a tone full of humiliated, reluctance.

The door opened and Izaya stepped out wearing a complete girls school uniform which consisted of black mary janes, thigh high white stockings with red bows and lace at the top, a short red plaid pleated skirt that came to about mid-thigh allowing around and inch of skin to show in between, and a puffy short sleeved blouse with a red ribbon tied in a bow at his neck completed the outfit.

"Ha-happy now?" asked a blushing Izaya as he tried to pull the skirt down further in an attempt to cover himself.

Shizuo immediately burst out laughing at the subdued looking Izaya.

"Sh-shut up! This is really uncomfortable, the panties are squeezing me in all the wrong places!" the raven yelled in defense.

"Bwahahaha! I can't believe you actually put it on." The blond said as he tried to quiet his laughter.

With a growl Izaya stomped towards Shizuo pointing his finger in the body guards face as he said, "this is not funny you stupid Neanderthal! What exactly is that twisted brain of yours planning to do to me?"

"Oh nothing, though I was hoping that you wouldn't mind going on a date with me." Shizuo replied with an amused grin.

Just then Namie walked through the front door only to stop, shake her head at the scene before her, place the bag containing Izayas Toro on the coffee table, and leave without a word. Izaya knew that just because she hadn't said anything didn't mean she wasn't going to use this against him later so with a grunt he agreed to go out with Shizuo.

"Good and just in case you were thinking that you'd be able to change, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you're going out just like that." Shizuo said with a smirk.

With a curse under his breath Izaya walked out the front door leaving the bag of Toro behind as a very pleased Shizuo following right behind.

As the two walked down the street hand in hand, because that is how Shizuo wanted it, they got curious glances and quiet snickers from the people passing by.

"Why do we have to hold hands?" Izaya asked trying to pull his hand away but Shizuo's vice like grip kept it firmly in place.

"Because we're on a date of course." the blond replied with a smile and a wink.

Giving up on getting his hand out of Shizuos' the raven let out a defeated sigh and decided that if the brute wanted to play dirty then he would just have to play dirtier.

* * *

**AN: Hi sorry it's short but I figured it would be better to put all the fun, cracky stuff all alone in one chapter. Cause you know Izayas' not going to let Shizuo get away with humiliating him without doing a little of his own. ;) R&R **


	8. Chapter 8

Like the naked leads the blind.

I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind.

Sucker love I always find,

Someone to bruise and leave behind.

~PLACEBO

* * *

When they arrived at Russia sushi and had taken their seats after ordering, Izaya smiled as he slipped his right foot out of his shoe moving it forward till he touched the brute's calf and began to rub slowly up. By the time it was noticed, he had reached the blonde's knee.

"What the hell?" Shizuo exclaimed in a hushed tone. "Stop it before someone notices."

With a wink Izaya slid his foot the rest of the way up and wiggled his toes against the now growing bulge in the startled brute's pants. Shizuo hissed in response as he slid back in his chair trying to get away from the ravens probing toes.

"Dammit." Shizuo growled just as Simon set down their food.

"What wrong Shizuo?" he questioned the blond before turning to look at the smirking informant.

"Nothing." Shizuo answered glaring back at Izaya.

"Izaya? That you? Why you wear girly outfit?" Simon exclaimed in surprised recognition.

"Why don't you ask Shizu-chan hmmm?" the seething informant answered with a forced smile.

"Never mind." The Russian said as he held his hands up in surrender shaking his head.

"Just don't wreak the place." He said leaving the two to their stare off.

"Get your foot out of my crotch already!" Shizuo hissed biting his lip against another wave of pleasurable electric shocks as Izaya continued to poke, prod, and wiggle his toes against the blonde's groin.

"Hmmmm? Nope." the raven chirped

Shizuo deciding that words weren't going to fix his problem scooted back his chair so that the flea couldn't reach him without making what he was doing obvious to those around them. Feeling that his problem was solved at least for the moment the blond began to eat. However Izaya wasn't going to let the brute feel comfortable just yet and rose from his seat and walked around the table to stand next to Shizuo.

"What are you doing Flea?" Shizuo questioned warily swallowing.

Izaya just smiled and plopped down onto Shizuos open lap wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck as he leaned in and whispered into the brute's ear.

"You're going to pay for this."

With that said, Izaya let his right hand slide up into Shizuos golden blond locks letting his fingers curl as he grasped a hold and pulled the body guards head back exposing the brute's neck. With a chuckle, Izaya moved his head down and licked up the length of the blonde's throat causing him to shutter at the sensation. With a giggle, Izaya licked the lobe of Shizuo's ear sucking it into his mouth as he gently bit down letting his tongue run along the bottom eliciting a slight groan from the larger man. Shizuo then moved his hand up Izaya's thigh sliding it behind the raven's thigh until he felt the firm smooth roundness of the informant's ass and gave it a good pinch casing the raven to jump with a squeak of surprise.

"Ouch!" the raven exclaimed jumping off of Shizuo's lap.

"What you expect ya leech!" Shizuo retorted standing up and grabbing the flea by his wrist.

"Let go!" Izaya growled yanking his arm attempting to break free.

Shizuo just sneered as he dragged the louse from the restaurant and into a nearby ally where he forced the flea up against the wall face first. The raven collided with a dull thud and a pained groan.

"I don't think you quite understand what it means to be a slave." The blond growled into the raven's ear.

"Nnnn." the informant winced as Shizuo pushed him further against the wall till he was almost lying flush against its surface.

"I was really hopping to enjoy this outing and this outfit." The body guard said as he trailed his fingers along the hem of the short pleated skirt the informant was wearing causing the flea to wiggle at the ticklish touch to his thighs.

"Looks like I'm going to have to punish you for your insubordination instead **slave**."

"I-I'm sorry Ma-Master." Izaya squeaked into the wall fearing the strange calmness in the brute's demeanor and voice.

"Too late for apologies my dear." Shizuo cooed into Izaya's ear as he grabbed roughly at the smaller males hips pulling him into a rather compromising position that left his back bent at a ninety degree angle.

Izaya sucked in a sharp breath at the sharp pain that settled in the middle of his back as Shizuo's hands slid down to push apart his legs before sliding back up to hook his fingers into the elastic band of the silk panties that held the informant's cock uncomfortably against his stomach. They came off with a quick jerk and slid quickly down to pool at his feet once the taller man had let go. Izaya closed his eyes preparing himself for dry penetration but instead they flew open with a gasp as a sharp pain stemming from the tip of his penis shot strait up his spine as tears pooled in the corners of his eyes.

_What the heck is that damn protozoan doing to me?_

Unwilling to look down, he bit his bottom lip against the next wave of pain as his body shuddered. Whatever it was it was sharp and the brute was twisting it against his slit

"Enjoying yourself?" The brute asked with a sadistic lilt to his voice.

"What are you….. doinnnn?" the raven groaned.

As the informant was opening his eyes after another sharp sting, he saw something shiny glint in the little bit of sunlight that made its way into the ally just at the tip of his nose.

"I found it tucked away in your panties you naughty little thing."

_Shit! He. My. Fuck._The informant concluded with sudden panic.

"Oh don't worry you're not bleeding just a little **red**." The blond emphasized the last word with a hard squeeze of the raven's semi erect member.

"Ahhh!"

"Who would have thought you to be a bit of a masochist now sadistic sure but masochist is another story all together." The brute said with an amused chuckle.

The raven felt panic crawl up and settle in the back of his throat and stay there long after he heard the sound of his flick blade snap close and the tightness of the brute's hand lessen to something a bit more tolerable. As the body guard rubbed him into a kind of numb almost aroused panic, he felt the brute's own erection bump against his ass as his body moved back and forth with the not so kind strokes of the brute's work worn hand. It was on the verge of being good but the occasional pinch to the tip, reminding Izaya of the knife each time, kept him from fully enjoying the ticklish feeling the brute's calloused hand left in the pit of his stomach.

He didn't know how long it had been since he was slammed into the wall or how long ago the brute had stopped stroking him and had begun to insert himself into his far too dry entrance, but he was fairly certain that the brute had not prepared him and that the next move would feel excruciatingly painful, and it was. It hurt so much to have something so thick forced, with one good thrust, into his fair too tender rectum and tear him in two, or at least that's how it felt, and he was pretty sure the warm wetness he was feeling on his thighs wasn't cum.

Shizuo ruthlessly jack hammered into the small raven causing him to tremble and whimper against the wall letting out the occasional shriek of pain. Izaya had begun to bite his bottom lip in an attempt to keep himself from crying though it was no use the tears slipped free and he tasted the salty copper flavor of blood and tears as he turned his face into the wall.

Eventually the blood had lubricated, along with Shizuo's pre-cum, the informant's rectum enough to make the experience almost bearable. Izaya was able to stem his tears and his cock became semi hard again as the brute's thrust slowed and brushed up against the sensitive bundle of nerves not far from his entrance. Wanting for it to be over already, Izaya began to rock back into every one of the blonde's thrusts causing Shizuo to pick up speed as his climax came to a head. Luckily for Izaya his sharp staccato thrust hit him right in the sweet spot causing them both to come, Shizuo first, and slump against the wall.

Slipping free of the brutes hold and cock, Izaya knelt on the wet ground panting.

_Why is it always painful? _He questioned no one in particular.

"Sorry." Came the regretful voice of the Monster.

Looking up Izaya saw that deep ridges of almost a worried contemplation settled into the brute's rather handsome features and couldn't help but smile at that. Because the brute really was a strange creature sadistic one moment and apologetic the next, he wondered then if he really did have a masochistic streak going just like how Shizuo had a sadistic streak.

"Master shouldn't apologize; I deserved my punishment for my naughtiness." Izaya said with an almost teasing smirk as if wanting the Neanderthal to regret his apology.

"Damn flea." Was all he got as the brute pulled him to his feet and straitened his clothes.

"I hope you know how to clean silk." The blond said dangling the water soaked panties in front of Izayas nose.

"Why would I need to know that?" The raven questioned with a slight tilt of his head.

"Because you are going to thoroughly clean this outfit for next time." Shizuo stated bluntly.

"Fine." The raven growled as he snatched the offending garment from the body guard.

_Why does there have to be a next time, and why do I have to walk home in a short skirt and no underwear? Kami-Sama must hate me._ Izaya lamented.

* * *

**AN: I hope you like this chapter and for some odd reason I can't bring myself to let sex be pleasurable for Izaya but maybe that's just my sadistic side rearing its ugly head lol. Anyways please comment on this one especially because I want to know if you guys think I'm going too out of character for the two of them. Constructive criticism is a writers best friend ya know. ;)**


End file.
